Our Very Own Happy Ending
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: Azelma couldn't help but wonder why Éponine always got everything that was good in life. Éponine had everything Azelma could only dream of and it left the younger sister with a feeling of deep jealousy within her. Éponine had finally gotten her happy ending, but Azelma was still waiting for hers. Mention of E/É, and Jelma.


**AN: I had an awful weekend and a terrible Monday, so I decided to write something to cheer myself up. Let's shoot for a good Tuesday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables.**

* * *

Azelma Thénardier watched as her older sister danced happily with Enjolras, Azelma's new brother-in-law. The two had gotten married that afternoon and the rest of the evening was being spent at the café that Éponine's friends loved so much. Azelma honestly didn't see the appeal of the place, it was worn down and needed fix.

The rebellion that took place two years ago didn't help much in that situation. That's actually why she was here now, watching as her sister was being twirled around by her husband. The rebellion that her brother-in-law and his friends had planned was successful, which honestly surprised the younger Thénardier girl.

She never thought that the people would actually listen and aide the bogeious boy with the fancy speeches and pretty words, the same boy who had married her sister. Azelma wasn't overly fond of Enjolras, but he was a decent man. He made her sister happy, her brother, too.

Azelma actually thought that the cause and rebellion itself was pointless. France would always be the same, no matter how hard they fought for change. Her class would always be looked down on and it would never, ever change. But she never dared to repeat any of that in front of Enjolras.

Like she said, she wasn't overly fond of him and the feeling was mutual. They tended to stay out of each other's way and only talked when absolutely necessary. So the fact that the blonde bogeious boy was now related to her through some form wasn't exactly the most appealing thing in Azelma's life.

A loud clinking of a fork hitting a glass brought Azelma out of her brooding thoughts. She looked up and saw that one of Enjolras' friends, Grantaire she believed his name was, standing up next to his chair. The festivities in the small room stopped and all eyes landed on Grantaire.

The dark haired man grinned at the newly weds. "I just wanted to say a few words about our dear Enjolras and Éponine," he announced, making Éponine giggled and Enjolras roll his eyes. "First, I want to thank Éponine for agreeing to marry him in the first place. None of us expected him to ever settle down, but you proved us wrong, 'Ponine."

Everyone laughed and Enjolras blushed brightly. Éponine kissed his cheek and grinned widely at Grantaire. Azelma would've laughed with them, but she could frankly careless about this whole ordeal. She wished that she was anywhere else at the moment.

"Next I would like to congratulate Enjolras on finally managing to find a woman that was able to cope with his obsession with France," Grantaire continued, drawing out another laugh from the small crowd.

Enjolras rolled his eyes again. "Get on with it, Grantaire," he said.

"Right, finally I want to wish you both a happy and prosperous marriage." He lifted up his bottle from the table and held it high in the air. "To Madame and Monsieur Enjolras." He tipped the bottle back and everyone picked up their wine glasses, following his example.

Azelma decided that she had enough and stood up. She slipped quietly down the stairs and out into the warm Parisian night. She prayed that no one noticed her absence, but then she laughed silently to herself. No one ever noticed her absence, she was just that forgettable.

The meek red-headed girl sank the ground outside of the café and stared up at the sky. She didn't care if her dress got ruined, it's not like it made any difference to her.

In the darkness, Azelma couldn't help but wonder why Éponine always got everything that was good in life. Éponine had everything that Azelma could only dream of and it left the younger sister with a feeling of deep jealously within her.

Éponine now had a devoted, caring, charming husband. Wonderful friends, a fantastic brother and a roof over her head. Yes, Éponine was bound to live a charming life, Azelma knew that from the beginning.

And she couldn't stop the jealously that darkened her heart and made her act incredibly cold towards her sister, her own flesh and blood. Azelma knew that Éponine was everything she was not.

Éponine was beautiful, with long, dark hair, alluring dark eyes, tan skin, a dazzling smile and a rich warm voice. She was beautiful even when she had been nothing more than a wisp of a thing living in poverty in the slums. She had all her womanly curves, full hips and breast, making her even more desirable.

Azelma was nothing like her. She had limp red hair, basic brown eyes, pale skin, a frown permanently etched into her features, and low rough voice. She wasn't one to be desired by men, that had always been Éponine. She was barely passable for pretty, her hips were too narrow and her breasts too small.

The younger Thénardier silently cursed her sister. It was as if someone out there was watching over Éponine and letting her get everything in life and sat back laughing as Azelma was left with nothing. It made the frown on Azelma's pink lips deepen.

She cursed the unseen being as well. It was if they were one of those fairytales their mother told them as children. Éponine was the beautiful maiden, Enjolras was the handsome prince and Azelma was the stepsister that got left behind and forgotten.

Azelma hated this story she was forced to be in. She wanted to rewrite it, but everything was set in stone, she couldn't change her role now. Éponine had finally gotten her fairytale ending, but Azelma was still waiting for hers.

A light tap on her shoulder caused the young girl to jump. Azelma's head whipped up and her eyes landed on a young man crouched beside her. Her eyes took in his slender, yet muscular, form until they landed on his face.

He was very pale and the moon made his skin even paler. His nose was long and slender and had a light dusting of freckles along the bridge. His lips were pulled into a small frown as his intense blue eyes studied her small frame.

Azlema cleared her throat and his eyes jumped to meet hers. Her breath caught slightly in her throat as those deep blue eyes gazed intently into her murky brown. He was handsome, much like Enjolras, and she found herself in silent awe of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. He reached out and gently brushed a stand of her hair off of her face.

Azelma jerked back as her trance was broken. "I'm fine," she hissed, batting his hand away from her cheek, where it was resting. "Why do you care anyway?" she grumbled, glaring at him slightly.

The man smiled softly. "I saw you leave and I wanted to make sure that you were alright and you are. Now that my job is done, may I ask why a beautiful woman such as yourself is sitting on the dirty street in a nice dress?"

Azelma blushed slightly at the compliment. "Like I said, I'm fine," she repeated. "And I'm not beautiful, Monsieur. Éponine is beautiful." She looked at the ground, refusing to meet his stare.

"Ah, so you're the sister Éponine always talks about," he said, realization dawning on his face. "And my name is Jean Prouvaire, by the way. You can call me Jehan, though."

Azelma looked back at him and nodded. "My name is Azelma, the forgotten sister," she answered. Jehan grabbed one of her hands that rested on her lap and kissed the back softly. She blushed again.

"A beautiful name." He held onto her hand for a few moments, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. The warmth of his palm felt nice against her own.

She mentally shook her head. What was she doing? She was supposed to be brooding over her miserable evening. But all thoughts of Éponine and her miserable evening slipped from her mind.

"Éponine talks about me?" Azelma blurted out. She blushed and cursed herself for not thinking.

Jehan laugh lightly. "She does and so does Gavroche. They think very highly of you, Mademoiselle Azelma," he said, gazing at her with those enchanting eyes. "Even Enjolras had mentioned you a few times."

Azelma was floored at that comment. Her siblings thought highly of her? Enjolras mentioned? But Enjolras practically avoided her and she was so distant when it came to her siblings. Why did they care enough to mention her?

"Oh," she said quietly, not knowing what else to say. "Well, I should be heading back inside. My sister is probably wondering where I am." For once Azelma actually believed that statement.

Jehan nodded and stood up. He held out a hand towards her and she delicately placed her small hand into his his larger one. Jehan pulled her up and she stumbled slightly, but his arms wrapped around her slim waist and steadied her.

Azelma looked up at him, suddenly feeling very shy. It was so different from her normal demeanor and it frankly frightened her. She wondered what brought on this sudden change in her mood.

"May I have the honor of you dancing with me once we return inside?" Jehan whispered, brushing another stray hair off of her cheek. He rested his palm lightly against her cheek and she let him do so.

Azelma nodded. "You may," she replied. A smile slowly slipped onto her face, making her eyes shine.

Jehan returned the grin. "You know, Azelma, I've always noticed you," he admitted. "You were never the forgotten sister to me. I was just too shy to approach you. But I did notice and admire you. You're too beautiful to be forgotten."

Azelma's heart fluttered and on a sudden impulse she leaned forward and connected their lips. The kiss was short lived, but it was enough to send sparks flying through both of their bodies. Azelma suddenly felt whole, like this is what she was missing her whole life.

Jehan smiled and pecked her cheek, leading her inside. Azelma followed, her mind absolutely racing. For once she felt like Éponine. She felt beautiful, whole, loved, and wanted. It was all she ever wanted and her ill thoughts of Éponine ceased to exist.

Azelma actually wanted to run upstairs and hold her siblings close, apologize for the way she had acted towards them. She wanted to hug Enjolras tightly and thank him for everything that he had done for her sister and brother. She wanted to spend the rest of the night in Jehan's arms, dancing.

Before they went up the rickety steps, Azelma stopped him. "You know, Jehan, I always noticed you, too," she confessed softly. "I was just too lost in my hatred for my sister. And I don't hate her, I don't think I ever did. It was just jealousy. I wish that I had talked to you sooner."

Jehan kissed her gently. "I guess we were both fools," he murmured, electing a hushed laughed from Azelma. "But I'm glad I have you now."

Azelm hummed lightly. "Me too." She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs."I also knew your name," she said. "You never left my mind the first time I saw you."

Jehan smirked. "I knew your's, too, but I had to keep the conversation flowing somehow." He laughed when she smacked his arm playfully. "Come on, let's go join the others." He resumed walking up the stairs, Azelam happily trailing along behind him.

Her story was being rewritten, with Jehan slowly beginning to be added in. It turns out she was the fair maiden all along, Jehan was the prince that rescued her from her loneliness and showed her that.

Azelma smiled again, excited to be joining her sister and brothers in the party upstairs. She was finally getting her very own happy ending.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. Review if you did**.


End file.
